Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/0
This is the summary of my analysis, with a much more critical suggestion of what to choose and what not to choose, based on stage adaptability. Make sure to read the instructions for All Max Reward here: http://www.towerofsaviors.com/en/archives/14934. You don't want to gamble and lose the chance if you don't own enough cards of the specific attribute and race! Table of Contents /TOC}} Suggestions #Players without many cards should choose a leader to lead the way, preferably a guaranteed pick #If you were not drawing during version 14.2 (Elfish Perennials), DO NOT choose Rose or Sakura #You can make your own decision as long as you won't regret your choice, no need to listen to me Leader Suggestion (Summarized) The Top 3 (in more-or-less equal strength, you'll be in a dilemma if you have all of the cards needed to make the leader work!), more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max|'Page One']]: *Novalis is in your bag: Azathoth ( ) *You trained Fenrir (Wolf fusion): Daoloth ( ) *Gemini (and with Luna): Ophiuchus ( ) If you've joined since version 14.2 (more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/2|'Page Two']]): *You've drawn Elves and no good leader: Rose ( ) or Sakura ( ), former requires less thinking and latter requires good spinning The following are more-or-less driven by your desire (more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/2|'Page Two']]): *Water team, no Su Huan Jen and no Atlantis: Cornflower ( ) *Earth team that is solid: Izanagi ( ) *Dark team: Lü Bu ( or Satan ( ), Human is high on multiplier, and Demon is good at withstanding pressure but with more limitations If a regular diamond draw leader is something you wish (more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/3|'Page Three']]) *Beast team: Haza ( ) or Aloha / Dodo ( , former is slightly better) Member Suggestion (Summarized) Member pick (if you just want to improve your existing team, more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/3|'Page Three']]) #Players with Azathoth: Choose Novalis ( ; if you already have Novalis choose Ursula ( . #Players with Ophiuchus: Choose Pollux ( ; if you already have Pollux choose Luna ( . #Players luxurious enough to have Atlantis: Choose Cassandra ( ); if you have Cassandra, choose Wen Zhong ( . (This is a fairly special choice because Atlantis team is a Super Black Diamond Leader) #Players that wants Ghroth: Choose Ghroth for high-combo utility - it is useful for hyper bursts sometimes. While niche, it can be applied to a good number of teams. #Players with any sort of Earth team: Choose Circe ( ); if you have Circe then pick Medea ( #Players with Izanagi: Consider Matryoshka ( ) since you'll face Overheal with Izanagi sometimes. #Players with a Beast team: Aloha ( ) and Panda ( ) are important. #Elf team masters: Consider Pupuro ( ) as the self-multiplier burst. (Players with Daoloth don't need to pick a member since Fenrir, Colin and Pluma are core members that are not from Drawing) The other members are usually not commonplace enough to be considered or are considered less valuable than the ones listed. The "Traps" While these cards are not necessarily bad, these are the cards that a player without a solid deck should probably avoid (more information in [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/2|'Page Two']]). The reasons could be because they are harder to use, or because the team is difficult to assemble, or simply because they are not as effective in the metagame: #Guan Yu ( ): Niche choice. Only fit for players interested in Arena, but that requires a solid selection of cards. As a multi-attribute leader with 3-match dissolving, the uncertainty of skydrops makes the team unstable. #Amaterasu ( ): Niche choice. Only fit for players willing to make DIY crafts and train members specific for Amaterasu. The multiplier may be attractive, but it is not for beginners. #Nobaunaga ( ): Niche choice. I'll be a bit biased here but pure fire teams are currently not that strong because the recovery is not good enough for the metagame. Madhead might set an upswing for Fire teams soon, so drawing the new Fire leaders is a wiser choice. #Arthur ( ): Niche choice. A light human team, and should only be selected if the player has enough Light Humans to actually make good use of him. The team support required is often what veterans would have, but not for a new or returning player). New and returning players should probably read [[Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/4|'Page Four']] to understand a bit of the new Special Draw leaders that are commonly seen in Tower of Saviors before making the decision of the All Max reward.